


Fill The Void

by lisachan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Subito dopo lo scontro col Cavaliere della Fiamma, Ikki ci tiene a verificare che il suo fratellino stia bene. Proprio dappertutto.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaskaLangley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskaLangley/gifts).



> BUON COMPLEANNO CASKA *esplode coriandoli*  
> Questa storia era stata promessa mesi e mesi e mesi fa. L'attesa è stata lunga, lo so. Ma tu sei una donna paziente.  
> Ambientata dopo il ritorno di Ikki nell'episodio 22, che ancora se ci penso mi salgono le lacrime agli occhi dalla commozione e dalla perfezione. Enniente, basta.  
> (Ah, scritta per la M3 di questa settimana del COW-T, su prompt vuoto, perché di vuoti da riempire quando si parla di porno ghei ce n'è sempre.)

Entra in camera sua senza bussare, senza neanche preoccuparsi di doverlo fare, sfoggiando quasi con orgoglio un’assenza di abitudine alle normali interazioni umane che Shun avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi, ma che lo colpisce nonostante tutto, rendendo esagerata, quasi caricaturale la sua reazione alla presenza di suo fratello.   
\- Niisan! – strilla, usando la maglietta per coprirsi il petto e realizzando solo in un secondo momento – quando è chiaramente troppo tardi – quanto ridicolo deve sembrare in quel momento, in piedi di fianco al letto e con la maglietta tirata su fin sotto il mento come una coperta, mentre Ikki resta sulla porta, un po’ interdetto, con gli occhi fissi su di lui, e si rifiuta di muovere un passo.  
Shun si aspetta di essere preso in giro. Quasi lo vuole – la risata tonante, divertita di suo fratello, il modo in cui i muscoli del suo collo si tendono quando getta il capo all’indietro, il modo in cui i suoi capelli ondeggiano nel movimento, solo a pensarci gli si tende qualcosa dentro, come una corda all’altezza dello stomaco, una cosa dolorosa della quale farebbe volentieri a meno, ma che nondimeno continua a cercare.   
Ikki, però, non ride. Resta lì, una mano ancora sulla maniglia nonostante la porta sia ormai chiusa, e gli occhi di quell’azzurro così scuro e profondo fissi nei suoi. Deglutisce. Shun osserva il suo pomo d’Adamo scorrere giù lungo la gola, poi tornare su. Non ricorda niente del genere quando erano bambini. Si fa quasi paura da solo.  
\- Scusa, - dice Ikki. Finalmente scioglie le dita attorno alla maniglia. Rilassa il braccio lungo il fianco. Ogni movimento che fa sembra catalizzare l’attenzione di Shun senza speranza, e c’è un senso di ineluttabilità che li avvolge, in questo momento, in questa stanza, soli per la prima volta da quando Ikki è tornato, che rende l’aria opprimente, quasi irrespirabile.  
È tensione. Shun lo sa. Ha imparato a riconoscerla in fretta. È una sensazione che le sue catene gli hanno insegnato celermente, un sottile tremito nell’aria, accompagnato da un tintinnio che solo lui può sentire.  
\- Non fa niente, - dice, abbassando lo sguardo. Dovrebbe abbassare la maglietta, lo sa. È ridicolo continuare ad usarla in questo modo. Non c’è niente, al di sotto, che suo fratello non abbia già visto prima. Eppure, per quanto si tratti di una difesa effimera, di una barriera innecessaria, Shun non riesce a farne a meno. – Ti hanno mostrato la tua stanza? – domanda, più per deviare l’attenzione da se stesso che perché sia preoccupato di sapere se Ikki sappia già dove andrà a dormire stanotte, - È giusto in fondo al corridoio. Non puoi sbagliare, è—  
\- So dov’è, – risponde Ikki, interrompendolo.   
C’è una vena di brutalità appiattita in fondo alla sua gola. Shun non può fare a meno di pensare alla Death Queen Island. Giustifica suo fratello fra sé pensando è da lì che viene, da quello che ha passato per conquistare la sua cloth. Poi si sente in imbarazzo, si vergogna come se gli stesse facendo un torto. Quell’ombra ruvida c’era da prima. L’Isola l’ha amplificata, non l’ha inventata. La misura dell’affetto di Ikki nei suoi confronti è sempre stata il tentativo di smussare quegli spigoli così aspri, per non fargli troppo male ogni volta che gli veniva incontro. Ma gli spigoli erano già lì. Shun si ricorda cercarli con le mani quando, da piccoli, si aggrappavano l’uno all’altro nello stesso letto, combattendo l’asprezza del loro addestramento con la morbidezza dei loro abbracci.  
\- Sono venuto perché ero preoccupato per te, – riprende suo fratello. Shun sussulta come si fosse dimenticato della sua presenza. Non è proprio così, non si era dimenticato, si era semplicemente perso in un altro Ikki, non un’ombra del suo passato – Ikki non è mai stato un’ombra, non potrebbe mai esserlo; anche dopo morto, il suo ricordo è sempre stato luminoso come il sole – ma una proiezione di suo fratello dentro la sua anima. Il piccolo frammento di se stesso che Ikki gli ha lasciato dentro quando è partito, e che il tempo non è stato in grado di strappargli, nonostante tutto.  
\- Ma Niisan, - si sforza di sorridere, nonostante l’imbarazzo e quest’ingiustificato senso di disagio che lo avvolge, e che gli impedisce di abbassare le braccia, e quella stupida maglietta, e le sue difese, di fronte a lui, - Io sto bene.   
Ikki lo guarda con un’espressione corrucciata, forse dispiaciuta?, Shun non può esserne certo. Quello che il tempo non è riuscito a strappargli, la distanza è comunque riuscita a sbiadire, almeno in parte. Ricorda che da piccolo riusciva a leggere le espressioni di suo fratello con facilità, bastava guardarlo negli occhi per tradurre i suoi sguardi in dichiarazioni così esplicite da rendere le parole irrilevanti. Ora non saprebbe dire con certezza cosa si agiti sul fondo dei suoi occhi azzurri. È qualcosa di complicato, di scuro, qualcosa di denso come il fango – in qualche modo, ugualmente sporco.  
Shun era preparato all’idea di non trovare più alcuna traccia di candore negli occhi di suo fratello.  
Non era preparato al brivido che lo scuote tutto, però, adesso che se ne accorge.  
\- Ti ho visto avvolto dalle fiamme, - dice Ikki, avvicinandoglisi. La sua presenza è qualcosa di fisico, come un’onda di calore. La sua pelle emette raggi invisibili e tiepidi. Gli si avvolgono intorno, sciogliendogli i muscoli tesi quasi contro la sua volontà. – Ho pensato… non lo so nemmeno io, cosa ho pensato. – I suoi occhi gli scivolano addosso, lenti. Shun vorrebbe non essersi mai sfilato la maglietta di dosso. Vorrebbe aver spento la luce. Vorrebbe poter spegnere l’imbarazzo come fosse un incendio, semplicemente gettandogli addosso dell’acqua. Sa che non è così semplice.  
\- Niisan, non devi preoccuparti per me, - dice, abbassando lo sguardo. Cerca di parlare con voce soffice, di compensare con le curve accoglienti della propria tenerezza gli strali appuntiti dell’urgenza di Ikki, - Non mi sono fatto niente. E poi sono forte. Non mi è rimasto addosso nemmeno un segno.  
Gli occhi di Ikki non lo abbandonano neanche per un attimo. Shun si sente studiato con una severità raggelante, eppure quella traccia di calore che si spande dal corpo di suo fratello ancora lo avvolge, facendogli desiderare che quell’ispezione possa durare ancora per un po’.  
\- Davvero? – dice Ikki, - Allora perché ti nascondi?  
Potrebbe rispondere con la verità, lo sa, sarebbe semplice. Più semplice che mentire, almeno, mentire a quegli occhi di fronte ai quali non ha mai nascosto neanche una piega della propria anima. Potrebbe rispondere con la verità, dirgli "perché mi sento in imbarazzo, Niisan", e lasciare sospesa qualsiasi spiegazione sul perché. Ma non sarebbe una risposta definitiva, sarebbe qualcosa da trascinarsi dietro, qualcosa di pesante, di lungo, di persistente.  
E lui ha già le sue catene, ad impigliarsi costantemente in tutte le asperità del terreno.  
Quindi sceglie una via ancora più semplice, una via che non prevede risposte. Una via muta.  
Abbassa la maglietta, e qualcosa negli occhi di suo fratello cambia. Il fuoco che già ardeva prima si solleva in lingue sempre più alte, lo minaccia. Shun lo sente sfiorargli la pelle, e qualcosa cambia anche dentro di lui, si scioglie e si rimodella, come il fuoco fa coi metalli. Si scioglie e si rimodella per suo fratello.  
Non ha bisogno di aggiungere niente a quel gesto, a quella sensazione che Ikki, lo sa, percepisce dentro il suo corpo proprio come Shun la percepisce dentro il proprio. Un nocciolo caldo in fusione perpetua. Diviso in due.  
\- Allora controllo, - dice suo fratello, come se fosse normale. Shun allarga le braccia per non impedirlo nei movimenti, come se fosse normale anche quello.  
Poi sono solo le dita di Ikki, più calde di quello che si aspettava, e più ruvide. Può sentire ogni traccia dei tagli che gli hanno spaccato la pelle in passato, può riconoscerne la fonte a contatto. Quella cicatrice è più larga, ha confini più aspri, deve essere stata una pietra a causarla. Quell'altra invece è più sottile, una linea definita, bianca, appena visibile ma percettibile al tatto, una striscia di pelle più nuova, più liscia, più morbida e sensibile, più simile alla sua. Può immaginare tutte queste cicatrici come tentativi di Ikki di ricongiungersi con lui. Perché lo sono. Ogni goccia di sangue versato da suo fratello sulla Death Queen Island era una goccia versata in tributo per il suo ritorno. E ormai non importa più che la prima volta che è tornato volesse ucciderlo. Perché è tornato ancora per salvarlo.  
Prende un respiro che gli sembra immenso e chiude gli occhi. Le mani di suo fratello si aprono sul suo petto in un tocco più ampio di quello delle sue dita, e più caldo. Sembra che la temperatura corporea di Ikki aumenti man mano che ci si avvicina di più al centro esatto del suo cuore. Se già le sue mani sono così calde, quanto più caldo più essere il suo corpo?  
Si sente tremare mentre le dita di Ikki passano in un gesto quasi distratto sopra i suoi capezzoli. Sono tesi e sensibili, e Shun non se n'era accorto. E ora che lo sa ha paura ad interrogarsi su cosa voglia dire. Perciò decide di non farlo. Si lecca le labbra, e Ikki lo sfiora di nuovo, e stavolta non c'è nessuna pretesa di distrazione in quel movimento. Qualsiasi movimento di suo fratello si trasforma in pura intenzione, da quell'istante esatto in poi, e Shun sente addosso il cambiamento, lo sente dentro, lo sente in un punto profondo che trema e si bagna e lo costringe a stringere le cosce in un gesto involontario che a Ikki non sfugge - Shun lo sa, perché sente i suoi occhi addosso come calamite.  
\- Shun, - lo chiama suo fratello. Shun stringe forte gli occhi e si rifiuta di guardarlo, non perché non voglia, ma perché ha paura. Ha paura che aprendo gli occhi e incontrando i suoi un pezzo di realtà finirebbe inevitabilmente per infilarsi fra le pieghe di questo momento, mandandolo in pezzi.  
E lui semplicemente non vuole.  
Scuote il capo, pianissimo, terrorizzato all'idea che anche il più piccolo dei movimenti potrebbe convincere Ikki a fermarsi e fare un passo indietro. Non osa toccarlo, non osa avvicinarsi a lui, l'unica cosa che può fare è pregare, pregare che di qualsiasi materiale sia fatta quella corda che li lega sia resistente, pregare che l'intreccio non si sia sfilacciato troppo, pregare che regga. Pregare che Ikki lo senta, e si muova di conseguenza.  
Ed è in quel momento che lo sente - l'abisso. Quando suo fratello appoggia entrambe le mani ai suoi fianchi e lo volta di spalle come fosse una bambola, sente il vuoto. Lo sente allargarsi dentro il corpo di Ikki, lo sente risuonare con quello che ha sempre percepito all'interno di se stesso da quando lui è andato via. Sente il desiderio di quei vuoti di riempirsi a vicenda, riversandosi l'uno nell'altro. E quando Ikki gli appoggia una mano sulla pancia, affondando le dita nell'accenno di curva morbida sotto l'ombelico, e l'altra nel centro esatto della sua schiena, invitandolo a piegarsi sul letto, è il suo vuoto a sbilanciarlo in avanti, a costringerlo ad obbedire.  
Si appoggia al materasso coi gomiti e con la testa, stringe le mani attorno al lenzuolo e trattiene il respiro mentre suo fratello gli abbassa i pantaloni lungo le gambe. Il tessuto è morbido ed elastico, scivola via lasciandogli addosso solo un brivido, che diventa incandescente quando le mani di Ikki riprendono a toccarlo. La sua sembra ancora un'esplorazione, il reiterarsi della bugia che si stanno raccontando per tenere calmo il senso di colpa, voglio solo controllare che tu stia bene, che non ci siano ferite visibili sul tuo corpo, perché su quelle dentro non ho nessun controllo.  
Shun schiude le cosce in un movimento dettato dall'istinto prima ancora che dalla necessità. Schiude le cosce e inarca la schiena, e finisce per strofinarsi contro l'inguine di Ikki, sentendo la sua erezione premere contro le sue natiche attraverso il tessuto ruvido e spesso dei jeans.  
Ikki grugnisce, e si allontana di scatto. Il cuore di Shun prende a battere all'impazzata, stravolto dalla paura, quando pensa che potrebbe essere andato via, ma poi a farsi strada sulla sua pelle non sono più solo le mani di suo fratello, ma il suo respiro caldo, che lo solletica dietro le cosce, e Shun non riesce a trattenere il gemito che tiene prigioniero da quando Ikki gli ha messo le mani addosso, e lo lascia andare, provando a soffocarlo contro il materasso.  
Ikki grugnisce ancora, e come se quel gemito l'avesse acceso preme le labbra contro la sua pelle con una forza affamata che gli stringe lo stomaco.  
\- Niisan... - geme ancora, e Ikki chiude le mani attorno alle sue cosce - sono così grandi e lo sta stringendo così forte che pollice e indice quasi si sfiorano - e le allarga ancora di più, strappandogli l'equilibrio di dosso. Shun piega le gambe, cerca di puntellarsi con le ginocchia al materasso e cade in avanti. Ma Ikki non lo lascia andare, e le sue labbra si schiudono, e la carezza bagnata della sua lingua si fa strada sul suo interno coscia, e non c'è più niente che abbia un senso in tutto il mondo. La terra è capovolta, inferno e paradiso si sono scambiati di posto, Shun sa che da qualche parte nell'universo esiste un giardino bellissimo dove tutti gli alberi sono sempre in fiore e ogni cosa profuma di vaniglia, dove lui non sarebbe mai felice, perché Ikki non sarebbe lì. E sa che invece ne esiste un altro, un posto tutto fuoco e vulcani, nel quale legato con catene incandescenti a due rocce sporgenti da un mare nero come le profondità dell'universo soffrirebbe pene mai sofferte prima, ma sarebbe felice, perché suo fratello sarebbe lì a guardarlo e ogni tanto, solo ogni tanto, potrebbe toccarlo e scioglierlo.  
Ikki lo chiama per nome ancora e ancora, sembra non riesca a fermarsi, e Shun si agita sotto le sue dita, si tende, si inarca, gli offre se stesso e prega che suo fratello lo prenda, e per la prima volta riesce ad avere la percezione fisica di quanto ha atteso questo momento, di quanto l'ha voluto, concentrata tutta nello spasmo di tensione quasi dolorosa che gli tende un'erezione ostinata fra le cosce.  
I baci di Ikki si fanno più bagnati, si muovono verso l'alto. Suo fratello esita per una frazione di secondo, poi gli stringe le natiche fra le dita e le separa, esponendo la sua apertura. Il suo respiro tiepido sembra freddo contro quella parte usualmente sempre nascosta e protetta di sé, e gli dà un brivido che gli scioglie le ginocchia e la voce. Lascia andare un lamento infantile che spinge Ikki a stringerlo più forte, e un secondo dopo lo sente affondare, le sue labbra a contatto con la sua pelle sensibile, la lingua che spinge, spinge, cercando di forzare l'anello di muscoli, e scivola all'interno, calda e bagnata, assaggiandolo tutto.  
\- Niisan! - si sente urlare con una voce che non riconosce, rotta dal desiderio, dal pianto, dalla gioia, mentre dimena i fianchi cercando di prendere di più, di accoglierlo più in profondità dentro di sé. Il vuoto si riempie, Ikki lo sta riempiendo con la lingua, e Shun non riesce nemmeno a pensarci senza sentirsi mancare.  
Viene così, senza sentire il bisogno di essere toccato. La lingua di suo fratello spinge, spinge, e finisce per spingere qualcosa che libera gli argini del suo piacere, lo riversa contro le lenzuola bianche ormai completamente disfatte. Ansimando, Shun scivola via e abbraccia il cuscino, scosso dall'imbarazzo e dai tremiti dell'orgasmo.  
Sente il letto scricchiolare, poi, il materasso piegarsi appena, e capisce che Ikki dev'essersi seduto lì di fianco a lui. Ne ha la certezza quando sente la sua mano calda sulla schiena. La strofina con dolcezza impacciata, come Shun immagina abbia fatto tante volte quando lui era piccolissimo e piangeva per qualche motivo, e Ikki non poteva fare nient'altro per tentare di consolarlo. E' questo ricordo a spingerlo a mettere da parte l'imbarazzo, a voltarsi per guardarlo. Suo fratello gli ricambia l'occhiata con imbarazzo evidente, anche se malamente nascosto sotto il solito strato di presunzione superficiale.  
Shun si sente sorridere. Suo fratello è bellissimo. Suo fratello è bellissimo e lui lo ama, lo adora, vive per lui e potrebbe vivere solo di lui.  
Gli striscia incontro, appoggiandosi alla sua gamba piegata.  
\- Niisan, - sussurra, strofinando il viso contro i suoi pantaloni, - Mi è piaciuto tanto.  
Ikki arrossisce, e Shun ride perché non la credeva una cosa possibile. Sotto la sua pelle scura, bruciata irreversibilmente dal sole, quel rossore sembra ancora più tenero.  
\- Non ridere, - dice Ikki. Cerca di farsi più ruvido di quanto non sia, ma Shun continua a sorridere e lui finisce per guardare altrove, imbarazzato.  
Shun decide che non c'è altro da dire. Gli si sistema meglio addosso, le mani che sbottonano i jeans e abbassano la cerniera. Ikki lo guarda con un misto di ansia e aspettativa crescente, i suoi occhi brillano come il nucleo della terra nonostante il colore e Shun si sente grande, e bello, e forte, perché è lui a provocare quel bagliore.  
Stringe la sua erezione fra le mani, tirandola fuori dai jeans, liberandola da una pressione che, una volta sollevata, fa sospirare suo fratello. E' _enorme_ , e Shun quasi si sente soffocare al pensiero di mettersela in bocca - ma la voglia di farlo è più forte.  
La lascia scivolare fra le labbra prima. Fra la lingua e il palato poi. Suo fratello stringe forte le dita attorno alle lenzuola, proprio come ha fatto lui prima, per trattenersi. Ma Shun non vuole che si trattenga - vuole tutto di lui. Lo stuzzica con la punta della lingua per invitarlo a muoversi, e il corpo di Ikki reagisce con violenza, come sempre. I suoi fianchi scattano in avanti e Shun si ritrova la sua erezione piantata in gola. Per un attimo la sensazione di soffocamento sembra come uscire dal regno dell'immaginazione e farsi spaventosamente reale e intensa - poi Ikki si ritrae. Gli appoggia una mano sulla testa con un affetto e un rispetto che gli stringono il cuore. Geme, vibra tutto intorno a lui, e quando Ikki comincia a muoversi piano, scopandogli la bocca senza mai spingersi troppo in fondo, il vuoto si riempie ancora, centimetro dopo centimetro, goccia dopo goccia, finché suo fratello non gli viene sulla lingua, e Shun lo assapora così profondamente, concentrandosi così tanto da darsi l'illusione di poter trattenere quel sapore nella memoria per sempre.  
Ingoia, e Ikki geme. E' un suono delizioso, e Shun ne ride non perché lo trova divertente, ma perché se n'è innamorato.  
\- Niisan, - dice, leccandosi le labbra, - Ti è piaciuto?  
Ikki grugnisce qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma gli stringe il viso fra le mani e lo costringe ad issarsi sulle ginocchia. Shun non è sicuro di quello che sta succedendo, finché non sente le sue labbra sulle proprie.  
E' il suo primo bacio, e il sapore di suo fratello è ovunque. Sulle sue labbra, sulla sua lingua. Persistente, insistente, come il suo odore. Shun chiude gli occhi, mette da parte la sorpresa e gli si abbandona contro, stringendogli le braccia attorno al collo.  
Il bacio muore da solo, e Ikki sbuffa e scuote il capo quando, dopo essersi separato da lui, si accorge della sua espressione persa.  
\- Sei proprio incredibile, - commenta, sistemandoselo addosso come una coperta.  
\- In senso buono, spero, - ride Shun. Si guarda le cosce e lascia andare un urletto sconvolto quando le trova coperte di piccole macchie scure. - Niisan! - esclama, voltandosi verso di lui e schiaffeggiandogli una spalla, - Guarda cos'hai fatto! Non avevi detto che volevi controllare che stessi bene?  
\- Infatti, - risponde Ikki, inarcando le sopracciglia, - Come stai?  
Shun piega le labbra in un broncio infantile.  
\- Bene! - risponde. Suona come una protesta, ma Ikki ignora la sfumatura.  
Arriccia le labbra, invece, in un sorriso teso solo su un angolo.  
\- Appunto, - dice, scrollando le spalle.  
E Shun non può fare altro che arrendersi.


End file.
